


Kill me already

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dying Tony, M/M, Tissue Warning, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gente vi serviranno i fazzolettini</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kill me already

**Author's Note:**

> Gente vi serviranno i fazzolettini

Stava andando sempre peggio giorno dopo giorno, una volta un respiro mancato, un'altra un leggero dolore al petto, un'altra un dolore al collo per via del palladio che lo stava avvelenando lentamente eppure ogni volta che qualcuno tentava di curarlo lui lo allontanava, diceva di stare bene che sarebbe passato.   
Un giorno era lì accasciato a terra cercando di respirare, di capire come andare avanti eppure si ostinava a dire di stare bene, anche quando il respiro gli mancava a tal punto da renderlo quasi viola per la mancanza di ossigeno e lui ancora diceva di stare bene che nessuno si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di lui, non voleva essere curato, non voleva essere toccato da nessuno, l'unica persona da cui sarebbe fatto aiutare non era lì, era andato via nessuno sapeva che fine aveva fatto e Tony senza vederlo più vicino a lui aveva lasciato che il reattore arc che aveva sul cuore lo uccidesse lentamente "Non mi serve più un cuore non mi serve più una vita se non ho qualcuno che amo con cui passarla" disse stando lì appoggiato ad uno dei tavoli del laboratorio e bevendo l'ennesimo bicchiere di whiskey "Poco importa se mi uccide prima tanto non tornerà ad aiutarmi e se lo farà sarà solo perchè vuole vedermi morire, vuole vedere la luce andare via dai miei occhi" lui gridava anche per il dolore ma non lo parlava con nessuno in particolare, lo faceva solo per sfogarsi anche se in cuor suo sperava che qualcuno lo ascoltasse mentre rimaneva lì nel suo dolore e nella sua apatia.  
Qualche ora dopo sentì dei passi e vide Steve entrare "Cosa ci fai qui? Sei venuto ad uccidermi personalmente perchè gli altri non vogliono più sentire i deliri di un vecchio pazzo?" chiese e poi si toccò il petto, il reattore si faceva sempre più pesante "Tony, devi farti aiutare, non puoi rimanere qui, ti stai distruggendo, ti fa male il reattore, vero?" gli chiese "Sei venuto per aiutarmi?" gli chiese il miliardario avendo un minimo di speranza "Sì, voglio aiutarti, non puoi morire per una tua stupida fissazione" rispose Rogers "Aiutami e toglimi il reattore dal cuore, è l'unico modo in cui potrò riuscire a respirare di nuovo" disse Stark fissandolo con i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime tra un urlo di dolore e l'altro "Fallo, ti prego ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti" continuò Iron Man supplichevole "Non posso farlo Tony questo ti ucciderebbe, non è semplice come crediamo, me lo hai sempre detto quando ti dicevo di farti togliere quel coso" continuò Steve. L'uomo era affannato e cercava di alzarsi arrampicandosi all'altro ma ricadeva sempre a terra "Sei la mia ultima speranza, nessuno vuole aiutarmi, tu sei l'unica persona che voglio qui con me, Steve" gli confessò "Sei importante per me, voglio che tu faccia questo perchè mi fido di te e so che tu non mi farai mai del male" continuò svitando il centro del dispositivo del reattore arc "Ora toglimi tutti i circuiti e le schegge e mi sentirò meglio" lo invitò mentre a fatica di sdraiava su uno dei tavoli del laboratorio.  
Steve si avvicinò titubante a Tony infilò la mano nel buco del reattore e iniziò a togliere le parti richieste dall'uomo, poi lo sentì gridare ancora di dolore e si bloccò "Devi farti vedere da un medico, io non posso aiutarti" gli disse sincero e poi si allontanò da lui "Vuoi ancora allontanarti da me? Vuoi lasciarmi di nuovo qui a morire?" chiese Stark che ricadde a terra dopo essersi sporto per parlare con Steve "Non posso aiutare qualcuno che non vuole farsi aiutare" disse Rogers "Mi dispiace ma non c'è niente che io possa fare per te", Stark era seduto rannicchiato a terra ora, ancora con il respiro affannato "Puoi stare con me ed amarmi come avevi promesso di fare" disse battendo un pugno per terra "Tu avevi detto che avremmo superato tutto, che avremmo fatto tutto se l'avessimo fatto insieme" perse il respiro per qualche secondo "Insieme Steve, non ricordi quello che ci eravamo detti" gli gridò contro, era ferito e addolorato "Io ti amo Stevie, non voglio morire davanti ad un pezzo di ghiaccio" concluse il suo discorso mentre le lacrime scendevano ancora dai suoi occhi cadendo a terra con un suono lieve e leggero ma che a Stark sembravano dei macigni che uscivano dal suo corpo rappresentando tutto il peso che si era tenuto dentro.  
Steve si avvicinò a lui e gli sollevò il viso "Non ti ho mai detto di amarti e non ti ho mai detto che saremo stati sempre insieme, io non ti amo tanti anni fa avevo promesso ad una persona che ti avrei protetto finché sarei rimasto in vita se gli fossi sopravvissuto" disse Rogers "Non è mai stato amore, tu sei stato una missione per me e niente di più" confessò il soldato alzandosi di nuovo.  
"Allora vieni qui e dirmi che nulla era vero è che nulla aveva significato per te" gli tirò contro il bicchiere "Sai cosa stai facendo? Mi stai spezzando il cuore, abbi il coraggio di strapparmelo dal corpo direttamente dato che mi stai facendo sentire in questo modo. Cosa devo fare per farti riavvicinare a me? Vuoi forse che io muoia? Perchè essere vicino alla morte è l'unica cosa che mi ha reso possibile rivederti" gli disse avvilito "Almeno abbi la decenza di uccidermi oppure di salvarmi", Steve non era ancora uscito "Se io sono una tua missione ti ordino di fare uno di queste cose" gli disse imperativo mentre si stringeva il petto per il dolore, Steve lo guardò freddamente e poi uscì dal laboratorio, non avrebbe aiutato Tony, sarebbe dovuto essere lui a decidere, Iron Man era lì tra la vita e la morte con lui come sua ultima speranza, si accasciò a terra, avrebbe creduto in quella piccola speranza?


End file.
